feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Aldrich
Robert Burgess Aldrich is a main character on the first season of ''Feud''. He was an American film director, writer, and producer. He directed and produced the 1962 Oscar-nominated film What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, which caused the off-screen rivalry between Bette Davis and Joan Crawford. He is portrayed by Alfred Molina.FX Orders Ryan Murphy Series Feud with Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon | Deadline Biography Pilot We first see Aldrich on the set of his upcoming film, Sodom and Gomorrah, where he appears frustrated with his clumsy cast and crew members after shooting a particularly unsuccessful scene. His son, Bill, then notifies Robert that he is needed in his office. There, his assistant, Pauline Jameson, informs him that he has a call from Eva Braun, a woman with whom Robert is clearly having an affair. After speaking with her on the phone, he explains to Pauline that Eva is interested in signing on to Sodom and Gomorrah, but he turns her down because he knows the film is a bust. Pauline then makes a snide comment about how Robert only pays attention to women if they're in front of his camera. Robert then asks Pauline if they have any good scripts, and Pauline pulls out the What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? novel explaining that this would be a great film opportunity. She states that it would be an easier production with one set and a small cast, enabling Robert to produce it himself. Robert seems intrigued with the idea, until Pauline shows him the carton of Pepsi Cola that came with the offer, making it clear that the sender of the package was someone he had conflicts with in the past: Joan Crawford. Robert immediately goes to visit Joan at her home to talk business. She explains that if Robert can satisfy her demands, they can make the picture together. Robert is still hesitant, given how difficult it was to work with Joan on the set of their previous film, Autumn Leaves, in 1956, claiming that it would've made a million more in revenue if Joan wasn't so stubborn. However, Joan insists that she can get the perfect co-star, Bette Davis, to play the title role, and ultimately Robert is convinced. After Joan visits Bette to offer her the role, Bette goes home that night and immediately calls Robert to question him about Joan's intentions. She asks him if they ever slept together, but Robert swiftly denies it. He explains that Crawford's name on the marquee will get them distribution, but that he needs Bette to make the picture great, as she is willing to take risks that no one else will. He goes on to say that they both need this film, as good offers aren't coming in for him either, and he promises that Baby Jane will be the greatest horror movie ever made. He assures her that she is much too big for Broadway and convinces her to ultimately quit stage acting and return to Hollywood where she belongs. After securing both Bette and Joan, Robert takes the film proposal to a studio executive, who gives it a green light, but not before suggesting that they go with younger actresses for the starring roles, which Robert abruptly shuts down. He then goes to speak with another executive, who contrastingly thinks that Bette and Joan are perfect for the film, but insists on shifting focus to the attractive neighbor role, even going so far as to tell the story from her point of view. Next, he goes to a third executive, who admits that Bette and Joan aren't the deal breaker for the film, but rather Bob himself, as Sodom and Gomorrah really plummeted his career. Desperate for any shred of acceptance, Robert goes to speak with one final person - Warner Bros President Jack Warner, with whom he already has a relationship. Jack laughs in Robert's face at first, considering it disrespectful that Robert came to him as an absolute last resort, but Robert explains that it's fate, as Warner Bros was the studio where both Bette and Joan worked when they were still under contract. However, Jack insists that both women made his life a living hell when they worked for him and states that their unemployment is simply his revenge. Robert refuses to take no for an answer, and demands that Jack makes his picture. He tells Jack that he needs Baby Jane, as television is beating out the film industry and all of his recent movies are bombs. Robert explains that he received funding from Seven Arts, but that he just needs Jack to release the film in his theaters. He tells Jack he can be the single largest profit participant and offers to pay him first, and since money is his favorite language, Jack ultimately agrees. Shortly thereafter, Robert and Jack attend a press interview for Bette and Joan to discuss their roles in Baby Jane and to publicly sign their contracts. However, it isn't long before Joan notices that Bette will be paid $600 more in expenses per week than she will, and as a result, she leaves in a tizzy without signing the contract. Aldrich notices this, and Joan tells him that she expected more from him, as the whole film project was her idea. While Robert insists he will get it fixed, Joan clarifies that the issue is a matter of trust, rather than solely about the money. Nonetheless, she still demands to be paid $1,500 per week in order to move forward with the film. On the first day of filming for Baby Jane, Joan is getting prepped for her first scene, when suddenly she notices Robert and Bette speaking with each other on the far end of the set. She immediately confronts them and asks if they're talking about her, and although Robert denies it, Bette responds that she was merely giving Bob some ideas about Joan's character. Joan scolds Bette and angrily threatens Bob to take Bette back to her dressing room to prepare for her scenes or else she will walk off set. Robert then escorts Bette and explains that she has to make it work between her and Joan, as he took out a second mortgage on his house to make the picture, and he can't be losing money for nothing. He adds that he also has to nail the look for Bette's character and doesn't have time to deal with the drama, and Bette tells him to handle it before storming off. Later that day, it comes time for a nervous Joan to film her first scene. She immediately manages to screw up the first take, and Robert does his best to calm her down and give her some direction. Luckily, she is able to bounce back and nail it on the second try, and Robert praises her for the performance. After filming a few takes, Joan gives Robert constructive criticism on the script, explaining that it's a bit too wordy. Just then, Bette comes out of her dressing room and makes a grand entrance in her self-designed "Baby Jane" outfit. Robert is left in pure astonishment and gives her a round of applause, as the rest of the set follows before Robert tells them to get back to work. Robert and Pauline, along with Bette and Joan, then attend a brief screening of the scenes they have shot so far. Joan is unhappy with certain aspects of the shots, especially the harsh lighting, and brings it up to Bob. Bob tells her not to worry and assures her that they haven't balanced the footage yet, but nonetheless, Joan is still upset and chooses to leave early. Appearances Bette and Joan (6/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman * 1.03 - Mommie Dearest * 1.04 - More, or Less * 1.06 - Hagsploitation * 1.07 - Abandoned! Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= RobertCharPromo.jpg Robert_Poster.jpeg Bob Quote.jpeg Mommie_promo.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Pilot Still.jpg Pilot Still 2.png Bob Still.png Hags Still 7.jpg Hags Still 8.jpg Hagsploitation Still.jpg Hags Still 2.jpg Abandoned Still3.jpeg Abandoned Still4.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Pilot Pilot_228.png Pilot_229.png Pilot_230.png Pilot_231.png Pilot_232.png Pilot_233.png Pilot_234.png Pilot_235.png Pilot_237.png Pilot_240.png Pilot_243.png Pilot_244.png Pilot_246.png Pilot_247.png Pilot_249.png Pilot_250.png Pilot_251.png Pilot_252.png Pilot_253.png Pilot_256.png Pilot_258.png Pilot_261.png Pilot_262.png Pilot_264.png Pilot_265.png Pilot_266.png Pilot_267.png Pilot_268.png Pilot_271.png Pilot_273.png Pilot_274.png Pilot_289.png Pilot_291.png Pilot_292.png Pilot_293.png Pilot_294.png Pilot_295.png Pilot_296.png Pilot 298.png Pilot_300.png Pilot_303.png Pilot_304.png Pilot_306.png Pilot_307.png Pilot_308.png Pilot_312.png Pilot_313.png Pilot_314.png Pilot_317.png Pilot_318.png Pilot_319.png Pilot_323.png Pilot 441.png Pilot 443.png Pilot 445.png Pilot 447.png Pilot 448.png Pilot 451.png Pilot 457.png Pilot 458.png Pilot 459.png Pilot 461.png Pilot 462.png Pilot 463.png Pilot 465.png Pilot 466.png Pilot 467.png Pilot 468.png Pilot 469.png Pilot 470.png Pilot 471.png Pilot 472.png Pilot 473.png Pilot 474.png Pilot 476.png Pilot 477.png Pilot 478.png Pilot 479.png Pilot 484.png Pilot 485.png Pilot 486.png Pilot 488.png Pilot 489.png Pilot 490.png Pilot 493.png Pilot 494.png Pilot 495.png Pilot 496.png Pilot 497.png Pilot 500.png Pilot 504.png Pilot 509.png Pilot 510.png Pilot 511.png Pilot 512.png Pilot 513.png Pilot 514.png Pilot 515.png Pilot 520.png Pilot 521.png Pilot 522.png Pilot 528.png Pilot 530.png Pilot 534.png Pilot 535.png Pilot 536.png Pilot 539.png Pilot 542.png Pilot 543.png Pilot 545.png Pilot 546.png Pilot 550.png Pilot 551.png Pilot 554.png Pilot 555.png Pilot 556.png Pilot 568.png Pilot 569.png Pilot 574.png Pilot 575.png Pilot 579.png Pilot 580.png Pilot 607.png Pilot 608.png Pilot 616.png Pilot 620.png Pilot 625.png Pilot 626.png Pilot 627.png Pilot 628.png Pilot 629.png Pilot 630.png Pilot 631.png Pilot 632.png Pilot 633.png Pilot 634.png Pilot 635.png Pilot 636.png Pilot 637.png Pilot 638.png Pilot 639.png Pilot 640.png Pilot 641.png Pilot 642.png Pilot 643.png Pilot 644.png Pilot 645.png Pilot 646.png Pilot 647.png Pilot 648.png Pilot 649.png Pilot 650.png Pilot 651.png Pilot 652.png Pilot 653.png Pilot 655.png Pilot 656.png |-|Gifs= BabyJane.gif GoingHomeSick.gif BreakYourLegs.gif BobCrawford.gif SpillTheTea.gif NewPony.gif BobBetteKiss.gif Videos References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters